Hasta que te diga te amo
by Noami Sonomi Kaname
Summary: Aladdin se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. A partir de esto se fijó un objetivo del que "no" piensa aceptar un no por respuesta. Sin embargo, todo queda en manos de la emperatriz Ren Kougyoku. Una serie de sucesos demasiado rápidos le hacen percatarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Alakou Fanfic.
1. Capítulo 1

**Sentimientos**

― ¡Admítelo!

―No hay nada que admitir Alibaba-kun ―respondió su amigo.

― ¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes!

―No sé de qué hablas.

― ¡Al menos ten un poco de fe en mí!

―Digamos que en esos asuntos no eres muy experto ―replicó Sharrkan soltando una carcajada.

― ¡Maestro! ―Sollozó el príncipe apoyando bruscamente el vaso sobre la mesa.

―Mantén la cordura Alibaba ―le pidió su prometida Morgiana.

― ¡No estoy loco! Estoy segurísimo que Aladdín siente cosas por Kougyoku ―exclamó enfadado―. Ahora todo tiene sentido, se llevaban horriblemente y ahora hablan de cosas que ni siquiera quiere contarme. ¡Son cercanos! ¡Demasiado!

Aladdín se escudaba dando frecuentes sorbos a su bebida.

―Entonces estaría bien decir que tú y ella tenían algo por ser cercanos ―argumentó el Rey de Heliohapt sonriendo.

― ¡Absurdo! ―Reaccionó de repente― solo somos amigos, que quede claro.

Definitivamente no quería malentendidos con quien sería su futura esposa.

―Es cierto Alibaba-kun, ustedes son muy cercanos ―habló el magi divertido, aunque ese asunto le causara cierta inquietud.

― ¡Basta ambos! ¡Maestro apóyame!

―Bien, bien ―ladeó su mano para tranquilizar al joven― veamos, ¿sientes algo por la emperatriz Kougyoku? ―Reparó en el más joven.

―No ―respondió abiertamente, en realidad no sabía bien lo que sentía por ella ahora.

―Mmm, me gustaría saber si mientes o no ―frunció el ceño el monarca.

― ¡Ya sé! En toda la noche no se ha acercado u elogiado a ninguna chica atractiva ―objetó el de Balbadd con satisfacción.

― ¡ES CIERTO! ―Alzó la voz Sharrkan, en aquel bar estaba lleno de mujeres bellísimas a las que él ya les había echado el ojo. Sin embargo, Aladdín no y eso es muy raro.

―Signo evidente de que estás enamorado ―concluyó Sharrkan.

―Sería más coherente lo que dicen si no estuvieran borrachos ―comentó Morgiana.

― ¡ESTAMOS MÁS SOBRIOS QUE NUNCA! ―Gritaron con sus rostros enrojecidos, claro indicio de que están ebrios.

Ambos comenzaron a debatir el asunto de forma irrelevante, Mor y Aladdín se los llevaron del lugar sin antes haberlos dormido para evitar escándalos.

―Lamento todo esto Aladdín, sabes lo insistente que es Alibaba ―habló cargando en los hombros a los dos hombres.

―No hay problema Mor-san ―le sonrió.

― ¿Puedo preguntar algo, si no es descortés?

―Adelante Mor-san.

― ¿Estás seguro que no sientes nada por Kougyoku-san? Alibaba y Sharrkan-san no son tan idiotas, ninguno de nosotros es ciego. Entiendo que no confiaras en ellos... Su cordura no es la mejor ahora, menos con la boda que tiene a Alibaba como loco. No te forzaré a decirlo, hasta puedes mentirme. Pero, me gustaría una respuesta.

―Ni yo me entiendo ¿Sabes? ―Alzó sus brazos a la nuca― pensar en ella me pone nervioso y no le tengo antipatía como antes... Las cosas cambiaron y en verdad no sé qué me pasa.

La muchacha de pelo rosa se quedó en silencio unos momentos para sonreír y decirle:

―Entiendo lo que sientes.

― ¿En verdad? ―Le miró curioso― ¿Podrías decirme que es esto?

―Basándome en mi poca experiencia, el amor ―respondió mirando el cielo estrellado.

― ¡¿Entonces sientes la misma alegría cuando le ves sonreír?! ―Exclamó sorprendido.

―Si. Siempre que necesites a alguien, confía en mí y en Alibaba, será tonto. Sin embargo, hará lo imposible por hacerlos felices porque les tiene afecto a los dos.

― ¿Crees que le guste a onee-san? ―Rio nerviosamente.

―Es difícil de decir ―contestó caminando delante de él.

― ¡No seas mala Mor-san! ―Se quejó alcanzándola.

Ella se rio un poco.

―Eres alguien increíble, de seguro tienes un lugar especial en su corazón.

― ¡Eso espero! ―Él suspiró― no le dirás nada de lo que hablamos a Alibaba-kun ¿Verdad?

―Tranquilo, pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá ―le aseguró seriamente.

―Lo sé.

Luego de esa pequeña plática mandaron directamente al rey de Heliohapt a su palacio para que sus sirvientes se encargaran de él. Alibaba fue llevado a donde se hospedaban los tres amigos por el momento en el país del ex general. Recostaron al rubio en el lecho donde la fanalis y el magi se dispusieron a dormir. Mejor dicho, solo ella. Aladdín se recostó en la cama con las manos tras la nuca pensando en sus sentimientos.

 _Volver a ver a Alibaba-kun fue asombroso, todo es mucho más alegre con él devuelta. Mor-san es increíblemente feliz y sobre todo con su matrimonio. Espero que ambos estén juntos para siempre, los aprecio mucho y deseo lo mejor para ellos. Me pregunto… Me pregunto si yo podré tener un futuro así con ella. ¡¿En qué pienso!? Es imposible que eso pase, yo solo debo ser el mismo niñato irritante que asesinó a Judar. Seguramente, debe odiarme. Además, un magi como yo tiene demasiados deberes como para darse el lujo de pensar en esas cosas. ¡Ahora no puedo distraerme cuando el Palacio Sagrado puede estar en peligro! Los amoríos debo dejarlos para cuando las cosas mejoren, si es que lo hacen y sigo vivo para entonces._

Un sentimiento de temor le hizo temblar. Cerró los ojos suspirando de cansancio.

 _Es entendible la curiosidad de Alibaba-kun, pero no puedo romper mi promesa con Kougyoku-onee-san… ¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora? ¿Habrá un lugar para mí en su corazón…?_

En esos momentos la emperatriz Ren Kougyoku se encontraba acomodándose en su lecho luego de un largo día. Al fin habían regresado Aladdín, Morgiana y los demás lo que significaba que aún había esperanza. Se echó tapándose con el montón de telas suaves y acogedoras dignas de alguien de su posición. Acomodó sus almohadas para hundir su rostro en ella, recordando fervientemente la charla con el magi. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un peso menos de encima. Hablar sus problemas era algo efectivo a su parecer. Se sonrió a sí misma cuando recordó esa pregunta de Aladdín:

 ** _"_** ** _¿Piensas que soy mejor que Alibaba-kun?"_**

 _Quién sabe si eres mejor que él… Técnicamente ambos fuimos enemigos y nuestra relación no es la mejor. Alibaba-chan es un amigo muy, muy especial para mí que no tiene reemplazo… Sin embargo, no sé dónde puedo encasillarte, no sé si decir si eres más o menos especial que él. Puede ser que sí, te confié algo que a nadie más le dije. En ese momento de algún modo esperé algo como una palmada en la cabeza o un abrazo… ¡Qué digo! ¡Qué tonta! Es obvio que no pasaría. Conozco mi lugar y no debo esperar más o volveré a decepcionarme._

Apretó los labios tratando de sacarse de la mente los recuerdos amargos que se asomaban con malicia. Para aliviar su inquietud los reemplazó por las imágenes de la gente realmente importantes para ella. Entre toda su familia y pocos amigos estaba ese magi. Él fue el protagonista de sus pensamientos desde que pudo descansar del papeleo y la política rutinaria.

― ¡Basta! ¡No quiero que sigas apareciendo! Por tu culpa no podré dormir ―murmuró malhumorada.

Otra vez la misma pregunta resonó en su mente.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Piensas que soy mejor que Alibaba-kun?"_**

―Tal vez si lo eres… Solo que no quiero que aún lo sepas, Aladdín ―dijo antes de quedarse dormida, apenas era consciente de que esas palabras venían de lo más profundo de su corazón.

El intenso y oscuro silencio llenó completamente el palacio. Los demonios de quienes dormían eran ahuyentados por el rukh. Aquellas aves blancas cantaban en la lenitiva paz de la noche. El brillo amarillento e incandescente era invisible ante los ojos de la gente normal que vivía en ese lugar. Muchos de esos seres rodeaban al monarca alegremente y solo una pequeña cantidad de ellas se posaron en su hombro. Esta se acomodó en su cobijo, soñando plácidamente en el futuro que soñaba alcanzar y con quién podría compartir ese mañana. Esos pajaritos más cercanos al cuerpo y espíritu de la mujer se tiñeron de un tenue rosa. Volaron lejos a donde estaba la persona que correspondía esos sentimientos.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos ^^ ¡Noami-chan reportándose! Amo el alakou y además de tener un oneshot en mente tengo dos fics más a medio escribir (este es uno de ellos y es el más desarrollado que tengo). En fin, dejemos de divagar, les traigo esta suerte de historia corta. Van a ser entre 6 y 10 caps más o menos, a poco pensaban que les iba a decir cuántos eran ¬¬. Por ahora estimo esa cantidad a menos que me agarre un ataque de inspiración y se me dé por alargar la historia. Este cap lo tengo hecho hace tiempo y lo colgaré aquí porque ya no puedo resistir la tentación. El tiempo de actualización será cada 15 días. Sin embargo, como ando atareada con el colegio no publicaré el siguiente cap hasta fines de mes, principios de diciembre cuando retomaré mi otro fic_** ** _"El rukh rojo"._** ** _Con esto me despido y espero que les guste esta historia ^^_**

 ** _Sayonaraaaa_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Lo que me gustaría decir**

―Mor-san… Mor-san ―Aladdín la llamó agitando su hombro.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes de que Alibaba-kun despierte?

Ambos miraron al otro que estaba a punto de caerse de la cama y roncaba irritablemente.

―Adelante.

― ¿Sería insensato tratar de decirle lo que siento a onee-san?

―No realmente ―ella se sentó apropiadamente― estás en tu derecho de decirle lo que sientes.

― ¿No le haré daño? ―Inquirió inseguro.

―Créeme que no ―sonrió― en todo caso, si guardas silencio te lastimarás a ti mismo.

El otro se cruzó de brazos y permaneció pensativo unos momentos.

― ¡Bien! ¡Decidido! Se lo diré ―exclamó dándose cuenta que podría despertar al metiche de su amigo, soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió a la fanalis.

―Hazlo solo si lo CREES necesario, tal vez si te fuerzas las cosas salgan mal.

―Por eso no quiero que Alibaba-kun lo sepa ¿Sabes? Podría arruinar todo ―habló el magi.

―A veces puede ser imprudente y otras veces ―se detuvo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

―Mor-saaaaan está enamorada ―tarareó su amigo empujando su hombro.

―Me gustaría negarlo ―murmuró la otra mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla.

― ¡Qué afortunado Alibaba-kun! ―Bromeó.

Se puso de pie, pero se paralizó cuando la fanalis dijo:

―Qué afortunada Kougyoku-san.

― ¡Mor-san! ―Se quejó el mago.

―Mejor despertemos a Alibaba ―esta lo sacudió hasta que abrió los ojos.

―Buenos días chicos… ¿Qué pasó anoche? ―Bostezó.

―Te emborrachaste y dijiste cosas sin sentido con Sharrkan ―explicó el magi.

― ¿Cómo qué?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, se miraron y pactaron con la mirada no contar nada de esa noche para beneficio mutuo.

― ¡Nada importante! ―Aseguraron ambos.

Él los miró curiosamente.

―Recuerden que tenemos que ir a Kou ―tartamudeó el mago de la creación― ¡Te dejamos vestirte!

Tanto Morgiana como él salieron sin decir palabra alguna sobre el asunto. Alibaba hizo un esfuerzo en recordar hasta que finalmente puso hacerlo.

― ¡Cierto! Aladdín gusta de Kougyoku y como su mejor amigo tengo que ayudarlo. ¡Tengo que hacer un plan! ―Declaró alistándose para salir al Imperio.

…

― ¡Es más difícil de lo que creí! ―Se lamentó el magi recostándose en el paso de los jardines del Imperio.

Hoy vio en dos oportunidades a la emperatriz, trató de hilar las palabras adecuadas que nunca salieron y corrió lejos. Ella se asustó con esa extraña conducta por parte de alguien que se caracteriza por su control y calma. Sin embargo, Kougyoku era alguien que lo transformaba en una persona completamente opuesta.

― ¿Aceptará mis sentimientos? ―Frunció el ceño tapándose el rostro― si sigo así… Nunca.

Soltó un bufido frustrado, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y una mano bajo el mentón.

―No soy alguien que tema o que tenga desconfianza… Pero, eres la única que me hace sentir así de miedoso ―frunció el ceño.

Observo el paisaje que se desplegaba frente sus ojos. No paraba de darle vueltas a esos dos momentos que trató de decirle cuánto la quería.

 _―_ _¡Bienvenidos devuelta! ―Los saludó Kougyoku felizmente._

 _―_ _¡Estás muy descansada hoy! ―Comentó Alibaba-kun._

 _―_ _Bueno, dormí particularmente bien porque me di cuenta de algo importante ―rio un poco,_

 _―_ _¿Eso a que se debe? Tal vez se trata de alguien ―preguntó arqueando una ceja― ¿Será un chico?_

 _Tragué saliva. Estaba muy nervioso, realmente me sentía en el infierno._

 _―_ _Quien sabe ―respondió la emperatriz sonrosándose._

 _En verdad me sentía en el infierno, si en verdad era un chico estaba en problemas. Aunque, Morgiana me miró e hizo un gesto indirecto para que no me desanimara. Eso me dio a entender que tal vez ese chico podía ser yo, como podría no serlo. Todo esto es muy complicado._

 _―_ _Pero es algo de lo que no quiero hablar ―aseguró ella negando con la cabeza._

 _―_ _Está bien, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con tu asistente, así que vamos Morgiana ―tomó la mano Mor-san y en el proceso me empujó ligeramente a la emperatriz sonriendo pícaramente― suerte amigo ―susurró fuera del alcance de Kougyoku._

 _―_ _Te odio Alibaba-kun ―le contesté con malhumor._

 _―_ _¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes? ―Interrogó la emperatriz._

 _―_ _¡Ah! N-nada ―me rascó la nuca― e-em, Kougyoku-onee-san._

 _Ella asintió esperando que continuara._

 _―_ _Q-Quería decirte q-que…_

 _―_ _Que…_

 _―_ _Q-Que, cómo explicártelo. Yo…_

 _Las palabras no salían de mi garganta, un simple "te quiero" o "me gustas" sería suficiente, además no es la gran cosa. Mas, en ese momento era tan difícil como decidir el destino del mundo. Desvié la mirada a otro lado y salí corriendo a como me daban las piernas._

 _―_ _¡Aladdín! ―Trató de detenerme― ¿qué le pasa?_

Aladdín se agarró la cabeza de tan solo repetirlo en su mente. ¡Hizo el ridículo! Normalmente es alguien que no le avergüenza expresar lo que siente, pero esa emperatriz es una excepción a la regla.

―Al menos el segundo intento no fue tan malo…

 _Kougyoku estaba trabajando con Hakuryuu sobre la economía de Kou y las cosas que podrían hacer para solucionar otros problemas. Fui con ellos para darles una mano y dejar que Alibaba-kun y Mor-san pasen tiempo juntos. Ella me prometió que mantendría a mi amigo lo más lejos de Kougyoku como de mí. Ambos temíamos fuese a meter la pata de alguna manera. Hakuryuu se puso de pie y dijo:_

 _―_ _Iré por unos documentos, en seguida vuelvo ―me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y salió de la habitación._

 _Por un momento me pareció que estaba tirándome una indirecta. ¿Mor-san le habrá contado? Bueno, al menos así podremos mantener a Alibaba-kun a raya ¿verdad?_

 _Kougyoku seguía enfocada en el trabajo mientras trataba de simular una tranquilidad que no sentía. Seguí leyendo los pergaminos que me habían entregado mientras miraba cada tanto de reojo a la persona que me acompañaba. Finalmente hablé:_

 _―_ _Emm, Kougyoku…_

 _―_ _¿Sí?_

 _―_ _¿Somos amigos? ―Pregunté algo nervioso._

 _Al menos debería saber si le caigo bien o no._

 _―_ _Antes te odiaba ―comenzó sorprendiéndome―pero creo que ahora me caes mejor ¡confío mucho en ti! ―me sonrió radiantemente._

 _No pude evitar devolverle el gesto, tal vez mi cara estaba roja por lo caliente que la sentía. Algo es algo, eso me deja más tranquilo… Tal vez si lo intento ahora podría…_

 _―_ _Oye Kougyoku, puede que suene raro…_

 _―_ _¿Qué pasa? No me asustes ―me miró fijamente._

 _―_ _Bueno, yo te…_

 _―_ _¡Volví! ―Exclamó Hakuryuu cargando varios documentos._

 _Él me clavó la mirada arqueando una ceja, yo solo le gruñí sin que Kougyoku se diera cuenta. Se me acercó y en voz baja me preguntó:_

 _―_ _¿Y?_

 _―_ _No sabía que Mor-san te lo contó, en fin, entraste y quedó todo en la nada._

 _El otro se congeló y tartamudeó en voz alta un "lo siento" para luego volver a nuestras respectivas tareas. La emperatriz hizo como que nada había ocurrido, no se acercó ni a preguntarme qué pasaba. Probablemente ni se dio cuenta o pensó que era otra de las estupideces mías._

―Prácticamente me ignoró ―suspiró rascándose la nuca.

Aladdín se echó sobre el pasto con las manos tras la cabeza. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos, inspirando el fresco aroma de la naturaleza que le rodeaba. Todo allí le recordaba a ella; las flores rojas, blancas y rosas, la suave briza. Si antes le era difícil no pensar en ella, ahora era mucho peor.

― ¡SI TAN SOLO PUDIERA DECIRLE! ―Gritó exasperado.

― ¡Ah! ¡Qué susto! ―Chilló una voz que reconoció al instante.

―K-Kougyoku ―rio nerviosamente sin levantarse.

― ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Casi me matas!

―Ah, no es nada ―cerró nuevamente los ojos.

La emperatriz bastante irritada se puso en cuclillas y con los dedos cerró las fosas nasales del magi por unos momentos.

― ¡Ahg! ―Se reincorporó tosiendo― ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

―Porque me ignoraste ―le reprochó― ¿pasa algo?

― ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? ―se cruzó de brazos.

―Actuaste raro todo el día ¿Te inquieta algo? ―ella tomó sus manos entre las de ella― sea lo que sea puedes confiar en mí.

―Quiero decirle a alguien muy especial lo que siento… Cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo las palabras no salen o alguien nos interrumpe.

―Espera, hoy trataste de decirme algo ¿verdad?

Se le erizó la piel, fue un error contarle. Seguramente ahora estaba uniendo los hechos para darse cuenta que él…

― ¡Estabas tratando de contarme ese problema que tenías! ―Dedujo inmediatamente― ¡Era eso! No te preocupes, lo que necesites te ayudaré ―le tendió una sonrisa orgullosa.

Esa no se la esperaba.

―Onee-san ―ella parpadeó curiosamente― eres una idiota.

― ¡QUÉ! ―Se sobresaltó― ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! Yo te ofrecí mi ayuda y me insultas ―se quejó golpeando el pecho ajeno― ¡Eres mil veces más idiota! ¡Te odio!

―Eso no es nuevo onee-san ―tarareó el magi poniéndose de pie.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaa fans de Alakou, hermanos del alma (? Okno, capaz exagero jajajaj XD**

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo el cap de hoy y recuerden que más o menos cada 15 días les traeré más caps ;) Voy a responder los coments por acá (en verdad muchas gracias por expresar su opinión del fic).**

 ** _Leo ¡muchas gracias por el coment! No deberás esperar más 7u7 va, en realidad sí :v la cuestión es que te di un cap para aliviar tu ansiedad por leer jejeje. Blue Kirito omggg comentaste mi cap u bkghrugh amo como escribes y como que te admiro así que me sorprendí al verte po mi fic. ¡Arigatoooo! Aladdin es tan efbkuefgweigieuwguei hermozo y zukulentho 7u7r ok, me calmo ya u.u TODOS LO AMAMOS DIOS. Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado el cap y que te pude dar fanservice para tu cabecita con yaoi (el cual ni consideré al escribir la escena XD será porque no soy fujoshi ni nada por el estilo (? Obvio pudes decirme amiga! Si te considero como tal, cualquiera que ame el alakou es hermana/o del alma y cora 3 además me caes súper bien ^^  
_**

 ** _Con esto me despido, actualizaré junto con mi otro fic AladdinxOc Rukh rojo, si les interesa pueden pasarse a leerlo XD supongo que les gustará 7w7_**

 ** _Hasta el viernes que viene (°o°)/ actualizaré de ahora en adelante esos días (obviamente cada 15 días más o menos)_**

 ** _Noami-chan_**


	3. Capítulo 3

**A tu lado**

La emperatriz permaneció sentada bajo un árbol armando una corona de flores mientras murmuraba a regañadientes lo tanto que le habría irritado la conducta del magi.

―Encima me deja aquí sola ―Miró hacia abajo― aunque ¿Por qué me molesta eso? Es mejor estar así, aclaro más fácil mis ideas ―Se dio unas palmadas en el rostro― ¡No! ¡No pienses cosas sin sentido!

Bajó los ojos a las florecillas amarillas de pequeños pétalos y tallos verde brillante, las entrelazaba con suavidad mientras murmuró:

―Solo es un idiota…

― ¿De quién hablas?

― ¡AHHH! ―Se sobresaltó.

― ¡Onee-san cálmate! ―exclamó Aladdín sentándose a su lado― ahora no soy yo el que es asustado ―Soltó una pequeña risa.

―Desgraciado ―mustió evitando contacto visual alguno.

El magi trataba de atrapar su atención, pero la otra habilidosamente le esquivaba. Entonces, él se rindió y fijando sus ojos en otro lado extendió la mano la cual ella observó curiosa.

― ¿Flores? ―Ladeó su cabeza.

El mago de la creación sostenía un par de flores de pétalos grandes color rosado.

―Es una disculpa por decirte idiota, no tenía razón para hacerlo ―explicó apoyando su mentón en la palma de su otra mano.

―A-Ah, gracias ―Ligeramente se sonrojó tomándolas― no e-era necesario.

Observó el pequeño obsequio con ternura mientras pensaba:

―Que tierno, nunca le vi hacer algo así por mí ―Las olió cerrando los ojos― huelen tan bien…

―Esas flores ―habló echando un vistazo al cielo― me recuerdan a ti, por eso pensé que te gustarían. El color los pétalos es tan hermoso como el de tu cabello y ojos, creo que son tan preciosas como tu…

―Aladdín ―articuló su nombre con un notable rojo en sus mejillas.

El otro la miró, dándose cuenta de lo dicho. Comenzó a agitar las manos alarmado, negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

― ¡No me hagas caso! ¡No es nada! ¡Nada, lo juro!

Ella meditó el asunto unos momentos.

―Gracias, nadie me había dicho algo así en mi vida ―comenzó en voz baja, poco a poco conectando sus miradas― ¡Eres muy amable conmigo Aladdín!

Este dejó una mano en su cabeza, asombrado por la nueva conducta del monarca. Apostaba que le gritaría hasta perseguiría para darle una paliza; mas, no fue así. Solo sonrió y le dio las gracias. Era un nuevo lado de ella que nunca había visto y que le agradó presencias. Su corazón se enterneció en ese instante, si seguía sus impulsos lo llevaría a hacer algo precoz. Por ende, solo se contuvo respirando hondo.

― ¡Si no fueras tú te abrazaría ahora mismo sin dudarlo! ―Rio Aladdín.

―No te entiendo.

Él golpeó débilmente con su puño la frente ajena.

― ¡No necesitas entenderlo Kougyoku! ¡Solo sigue a mi lado!

― ¿Eh? ―Se sonrosó más, cuantas más palabras decía más avergonzada y nerviosa se sentía.

―Ah ―suspiró resignado― ignórame ―le acarició la cabeza.

―Lo haría si dejaras de actuar tan raro ¿Qué mosca te picó?

―Una que solo ataca una vez en la vida ―contestó él con sencillez.

―Deja de ser tan misterioso y dime ―se quejó agitando al que tenía al lado.

―No lo sabrás, por ahora ―Le guiñó el ojo.

Aladdín se puso de pie llevando consigo su báculo. Kougyoku iba a detenerlo, abrió su boca, pero las palabras no salieron. "¿Por qué sería?" se preguntaba la emperatriz. Sin embargo, para no perderle de vista se levantó siguiéndole el paso.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―Preguntó ella.

―Por ahí, tomar aire en la naturaleza es relajante.

― ¿Puedo estar a tu lado?

La pregunta de la peli rosa le fue algo peculiar e incluso mal interpretable considerando su estado sentimental por ella. Arqueó una ceja desentendido. Ella solo se tapó el rostro con las mangas de las vestiduras.

―Me refiero a acompañarte, después de todo querías que me quedara contigo ¿No? "Solo sigue a mí lado". Eso dijiste ―dijo enmendando el error― ¿por qué dije eso? ―habló consigo misma inquieta.

―Eres tan rara como yo ―comentó él divertido.

―Pero ¡¿qué dices?!

―La pura y nata verdad Kougyoku-oneesan ―tarareó avanzando a paso rápido.

―Entre nos, tu eres peor ―acotó en voz baja como si fuera un secreto.

Ren Kougyoku levantó la cabeza con orgullo como una persona de su posición debería hacerlo. El magi le vio de reojo con una agradable sensación en el corazón, inevitablemente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Esta notó el gesto del muchacho y le preguntó qué le pasaba ahora a lo que respondió "Nada".

―Nada, nada, siempre respondes eso… ―Refunfuñó― deja de ser así de misterioso, no me gusta.

― ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo yo te gustaría? ―Ese pensamiento recorrió su cabeza un rato hasta que descartó la idea de dejarlo salir de la garganta―. Tendrás que acostumbrarte onee-san, porque así soy siempre. Si no pregúntale a Alibaba.

―Hablando de Alibaba ―Hizo una pausa― tengo que hablar con él de unos asuntos importantes ¡Tengo que irme!

Salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que se dirigían, devuelta al palacio. Aladdín se volteó y se determinó a alcanzarla.

― ¡Espera!

Ella se giró a verlo, él solo se limitó a acercarse y depositar en su frente un pequeño beso. Inmediatamente luego usó su magia de gravedad para desaparecer lo más rápido posible. Mucho antes de que ella pudiera decirle o hacer algo.

― ¡VEN AQUÍ NIÑATO! ―Gritó iracunda, aunque realmente no se sentía del todo enfadada.

El mago de la creación llegó a la habitación donde estaban Morgiana y Hakuryuu platicando después de que Alibaba fuera al encuentro de la emperatriz. Entró sin tocar la puerta y cerrándola detrás de él. Se recargó en ella deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

― ¡¿Qué pasó?! ―Ambos se alarmaron.

―La besé ―contestó tapándose el rostro con las manos― besé a onee-san.

―Qué… ―Prácticamente quedaron congelados― ¡¿QUÉ?!

― ¿En los labios? ―Hakuryuu salió de su parálisis momentánea― qué valiente.

―Mira quien habla ―contestó malhumorado, luego se tapó el rostro con las manos― no, en la frente ―susurró con vergüenza.

―Algo es algo, esperemos que Alibaba no se entere ―expresó la fanalis.

― ¿Y ahora qué hago? ―Se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos.

―Declararte ―Hakuryuu se cruzó de brazos.

―O intenta actuar como siempre ―propuso Morgiana.

―Insisto en que debe confesarse ―habló el ex emperador― es lo mejor para ti.

― ¿No es muy precipitado? Tal vez estamos apresurando las cosas ―cuestionó la fanalis.

― ¡Mor tiene un buen punto! ―exclamó el magi sonriendo.

―Sin embargo ―agregó―: si te lo guardas mucho tiempo puede que sea tarde.

―Morgiana-dono tiene un buen punto ―se burló el de Kou imitando las palabras del mago de la creación.

Este frunció el entrecejo y tomó asiento pensativo.

―No sé qué hacer ―Cerró los ojos― no me atrevo a decírselo. ¡Necesito ayuda!

―Demuéstraselo ―opinó Hakuryuu.

―Es demasiado precipitado ―replicó Mor.

―Es cierto… Si yo no ―Apretó los puños― podría herirla y no quiero eso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándolo.

―Haz lo que sientas ―habló su amiga― que el corazón te guíe Aladdín… Lo has hecho por mucho tiempo y has llegado lejos. ¡De seguro te irá bien! ―Esbozó una brillante sonrisa que no mostraba muy a menudo.

―Puede que mi hermana sea algo agresiva, pero tiene su lado bueno… Aunque ya debes saberlo, por algo te enamoraste de ella ¿No? ―Acotó el exemperador.

―Amor… Es algo que nunca experimenté y en cierto modo… Da miedo ―el mago de la creación asomó sus ojos a la ventana.

―Pensé lo mismo Aladdín, aunque ahora no me arrepiento de nada ―apoyó una mano en su hombro.

―Mor-san… ¡Gracias!

―Y si todo sale mal estaremos para apoyarte ―determinó el otro.

―H-Hakuryuu, p-preferiría no ser tan escéptico ―tartamudeó él.

― ¿No podrás hablar con ella? Tal vez te cuente algo ―interrumpió Morgiana.

―Trataré, sea lo que sea que diga no te lo contaré Aladdín ―aseguró seriamente― probablemente me haga prometer que no lo divulgue.

―No importa, te agradezco.

― ¡Vamos Aladdín! ¡Ánimo! ―Hakuryuu trató alentarlo.

Este asintió:

― ¡Sí! ¡No pararé hasta que sepa lo que siento!

* * *

 ** _N/A_**

 **Bueeeeeeno, este es el cap de hoy 7u7 Aladdín comenzó a mostrarle lo que siente a Kougyoku. Mujajajaja ¿Cómo avanzará la historia? ¿Cuánto demorará en declararse? ¿Qué les pareció el cap? No cabe duda en agradecer los comentarios y el hecho de que sigan este fanfic =w=**

 **Muchas gracias a vos Leo por comentar u todos amamos a la tontita de Kougyoku :3 Aladdín es bien zukulentho 7u7 Blue Kirito fangirleo ya de escribir a Aladdín XD espero que no me salga con una personalidad que no es acorde a cómo es. Aunque supongo que lo estoy haciendo bien, si no alguien ya habría abierto la boca (? Y supongo que ser amable es mi naturaleza XDDDDDDDDDD Irara amarás el alakou, io lo ze (esa ortografía dioooosss) yo diría que son muy tiernos y los defectos de uno los compensa el otro. Nos leeremos pronto 7u7 mi bola de cristal me lo dice.**

 **Con esto me despido gente! Para navidad les tengo una sorpresita… (Argen, tienes estrictamente prohibido decir qué es, te vigilo niña :V)**

 **Adioooooos w**

 **Noami-chan**


	4. Capítulo 4

**La razón de su felicidad**

― ¡Buenos días! ―saludó la emperatriz agitando su mano.

―Estás de buen humor ―dijo Koumei sonriendo― ¿Pasó algo en particular?

― ¡No! O, tal vez sí… ¡No sé! ―Se rio de su propia confusión.

A decir verdad, la razón de su alegría era incierto. Supuso que la retirada de la Alianza Internacional y el progreso de Kou era lo que le mantenía el humor alto. Además, ella se dignó a tomarse descansos para no sobre exigirse, no podía aceparse a sí misma al límite de su salud sin poder hacer nada. Decidió cuidarse a sí misma para así cuidar de su gente.

―Me alegra verte así Kougyoku ―comentó su hermano leyendo un pergamino.

―A que sí ―sonrió enormemente.

Su buen humor hasta le era sospechoso a Ren Koumei. Discretamente miró a su hermana que tarareaba mientras trabajaba. Los últimos días fueron un progreso hacia arriba en su nivel anímico. Se tenía más fe en sí misma, estaba más entusiasmada y aunque se mencionase a Sinbad no se entristecía o enfadaba. Se preguntaba la razón y analizó con cuidado lo que pudo ser el factor en común de estos últimos días. Kougyoku acostumbraba hablar con sus hermanos de su día cuando se sentía feliz como actualmente. Asomó el rabillo de su ojo a la ventana donde platicaban felizmente el cuarteto bien conocido; Hakuryuu, Morgiana, Alibaba y Aladdín… Aladdín. "¡Eso es!" pensó el antes exiliado de su patria. Ese chico estuvo revoloteando alrededor de su hermana, probablemente él fue el fruto de el repentino florecimiento de su familiar. Seguramente cautivó con su luz a su pequeña hermanita de manera tal que pudo dar un cambio tan brusco. En parte era sospechoso y por otro lado le alegraba. El magi le miró al sentirse observado, Koumei ni se molestó en evadirlo o disimular que estaba en otro mundo. El más joven le dedicó una sonrisa y el otro solo le miró seriamente, siguiendo con sus asuntos.

― ¿Qué mirabas? ―Interrogó su hermanita.

―A alguien que puede que sea de tu interés…

― ¿Quién? ―Parpadeó curiosamente.

―No importa, sigamos hasta que Hakuryuu llegue y podamos comenzar todo lo que tenemos pendiente.

― ¡Sí hermano! ―exclamó tomando asiento.

Luego de un par de horas los miembros de la familia Ren decidieron tomar un descanso, entonces la gobernante se puso de pie y salió al jardín. Koumei le siguió junto a su hermanastro que preguntaba la razón de sus acciones.

―Supongo que ese magi es la razón de que mi hermana esté tan contenta.

― ¿Aladdín? Ah, sí… Ellos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, en verdad quiere hacerla feliz ―comentó el azabache cruzando de brazos.

― ¿Hacerla feliz?

―Claro, esto no lo digas a nadie, pero digamos que él está enamorado de Kougyoku-dono. ¡Espera! No te preocupes, Aladdín-dono no intentará nada, lo último que quiere es lastimarla ―aclaró él por si acaso.

Se podían oír carcajadas, al asomarse por una pared vieron a su pariente de sangre tejiendo una corona de flores mientras escuchaba las historias de Aladdín.

― ¡No sabía que hicieron tantas cosas con Alibaba-chan!

― ¡Sí! ¡Él, Ugo-kun y yo nos divertimos mucho! ―Expresó animado.

―Sobre Ugo-kun ―interrumpió ella algo triste― lo lamento…

Este se quedó en silencio, algo en su corazón comenzó a pesar mucho más que de costumbre. Es cierto que Ugo ya no estaba y que probablemente no volvería a verle. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano pasaría, él le dejaría ir para que viviera su propia vida en este mundo. Por algo Ugo cuidó de él tantos años en el Palacio Sagrado, porque le tenía afecto al magi y porque amaba a sus padres, sus queridos mejores amigos. Aladdín negó la cabeza eliminando cualquier pensamiento desafortunado. Luego dio un par de palmadas en ese pelo solferino para sonreír como si nada.

― ¡Te perdono!

 ** _Perdonar._** Esas palabras tan dulces de oír cuando te sientes culpable o aquellas que deben dar cuando alguien más está de ese modo. Una vez lo hizo con Sinbad, le perdonó y agradeció por este mundo de paz. Sin embargo, nunca experimentó estar del otro lado, es algo fresco y es como si te quitasen una carga de encima.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―Preguntó él.

―Nada, solo que ¡gracias! Escuchar eso… Me hizo sentir en libertad ―soltó una pequeña risilla.

El mago frunció el ceño algo extrañado. Kougyoku solo se limitó a ponerse de pie y decir:

― ¡Tengo que volver! Nos vemos luego Aladdín…

Salió corriendo al despacho donde trabajaba anteriormente.

―A veces no la entiendo ―suspiró agarrándose la cabeza con las manos― pero hay que admitir que es adorable.

― ¿Y bien? ―Hakuryuu reparó en su hermano mayor.

―Mientras que no la lastime, no me desagrada la idea ―Cerró sus ojos y se dignó a volver.

―Al menos tenemos la aprobación de uno, faltan dos ―se dijo a sus adentros siguiéndole.

Después de que el hermano menor de Hakuren y Hakuyuu se liberara fue directamente a platicar con Aladdín.

―No es que quiera alarmarte, Koumei sabe tus sentimientos por Kougyoku.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! No habrás hablado ―le amenazó.

―No técnicamente, el sospechaba y solo confirmé lo que pensaba ―Le calmó poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros―. Dijo que mientras no la lastimes está todo bien.

―Nunca me atrevería a herirla ―aseguró seriamente.

―Eso lo sé bien, cuidarás bien de ella.

El ex emperador comenzó a alejarse de él.

― ¿Qué harás Hakuryuu?

―Hablar con Kouha y Kouen a ver qué opinan de esto ―contestó el hombre con plena tranquilidad.

― ¡ESPERA! ―Gritó el otro alarmado.

― ¡Mejor me apuro! ―Reaccionó corriendo muy rápido.

Mientras era perseguido por el mago que olvidó su báculo por la sorpresa, terminó por alcanzar la puerta del despacho donde estaba ocupándose de la administración del imperio. Sin dudar la abrió para voltearse a ver a su perseguidor que dijo:

―HAKURYUU-.

―Tarde, lo haré cuando acabe con esto ―interrumpió la amenaza de su amigo y cerró de un portazo la habitación.

― ¿Por qué actuaste así con Aladdín? ―Interrogó Kougyoku preocupada.

―Asuntos de chicos ―solamente se limitó a decir poniéndose a trabajar.

―Las cosas se ponen interesantes ¿Eh? ―pensó Koumei desinteresado por acotar en voz alta dentro de la situación.

La emperatriz suspiró con una mano en su barbilla. ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado? Quería saber esa respuesta, ya que, temía que algo malo hubiera pasado. Mas, al ver a su hermanastro dudaba de ello. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoica e imaginaba cosas, siempre fue de pensar las cosas de más. En este caso, las cosas no eran diferentes. La curiosidad le ganó una vez más y quiso sacar el tema a la luz.

― ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? ―Le miró con desdén para no dejarse descubrir.

―Nada importante, a decir verdad ―Se detuvo― solo un asunto de importancia menor.

― ¿Qué es una causa menor Hakuryuu-chan? ―Arqueó una ceja.

―A Aladdín le gusta una chica ―aclaró Hakuryuu para la sorpresa ajena― quería hablar con los hermanos de esta persona para comentarles. Ya sabes, como tal vez él esté muy nervioso, yo me encargaré, les conozco bastante.

Sus ojos rosados se abrieron.

― ¿H-Hace mucho que se conocen? ―articuló con dificultad.

―Podría decir que sí, déjame ver… Sí, se conocen hace mucho, ella incluso conoció a Ugo-san.

Kougyoku juntó sus manos para aliviar el incierto nerviosismo que hormigueaba por su ser. Sus cejas bajaron más haciendo sus orbes más pesadas, apretó los labios levemente y escuchó en silencio. Probablemente esa chica de la que hablan le tiene un profundo rencor por ser responsable de lo ocurrido a Ugo. Ella le mató. Últimamente se sentía culpable por ello, pero expresárselo a Aladdín la había aliviado. Hizo como si tuviese que seguir con sus labores, marcando su mirada en las escrituras. Hakuryuu esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver cómo salían las cosas. Después de todo, algo debió perturbar la paz de la muchacha en ese momento para cambiar su estado anímico.

― ¿Será una buena persona? ¿Me odiará por lo de Ugo? Tal vez Aladdín no se lo dijo, no, lo dudo, él no miente nunca ―Ladeó la cabeza angustiada―. Solo espero que ella le trate como se merece ―se dijo a sus adentros dejando escapar algo de aire por sus labios.

―Creo que es mi turno de preguntar que pasa ―Hakuryuu reparó en su hermana, el mayor de todos seguía en sus asuntos, aunque, escuchando atentamente.

―N-Nada ―Negó con la cabeza algo roja― ¿Por qué me arde la cara? ―se lamentó entrecerrando los ojos.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **¡Hola a todos! ¡Seguro no me esperaban! En realidad, debería publicar la siguiente semana… Pero meh, es navidad y soy como el Santa Claus del alakou o algo por el estilo (? Ya que publiqué el oneshot publicaré esta historia corta que va por ña mitad 7u7 más o menos.**

 **Irara mi bola de cristal nunca se equivoca 7u7r los amo a ambos, Kougyoku y Aladdin son tan tiernos / quién se confesará, es un misterio. Traro de que mi spoileadora nivel kamisama no salga a la luz. (NO IMPULSO DE IDIOTEZ :V) Jejejje me alegro que te haya gustado el cap Blue Kirito, Aladdin es tan kgqfgief nunca me cansaré de decirlo. Pos si ahora es sexy lo que pasará luego lo hará más sexy u Trabajo mucho en mi narrativa para mejorarla leyendo libros o a otra gente en fanfiction y wattpad que escriben muy bien, como para ver que puedo aprender de ellos. ¡Gracias Leo! Siempre estás ahí para comentar, eso me alegra ^-^**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic, comentar y principalmente por leer.**

 **¡Larga vida al Alakou! (Y que se haga canooooon)**

 **Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo a todos ustedes ^^ nos leemos prontoooo!**

 **Noami-chan**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Cuánto te amo**

Al finalizar las tareas del día fue directamente a su habitación, se desplomó en la cama con las manos sobre la frente y cerró los ojos. Mientras tanto, Aladdín la esperaba, siempre se la encontraba cuando daba una caminata nocturna antes de dormir. Tal vez había decidido irse antes fue lo que pensó. Solo suspiró con pesadumbre. Una mano palmeó su hombro y se sentó a su lado.

― ¿Mor-san?

―No ha venido ¿Verdad?

Él asintió.

―Tal vez solo estaba cansada ―dedujo el magi.

―Según Hakuryuu-san se desanimó un poco… No sé por qué, pero supongo que esa es la razón. No debe estar de humor de hablar con nadie.

―Ya veo ―Bajó la mirada.

―Sea lo que sea que la desanime, ve a verla ―sugirió Morgiana― ¡Gracias a ti está tan feliz estos días!

Él se quedó viendo a su amiga que le sonreía lanzándole ánimos. Es entonces cuando se arma de valor y se va corriendo hacia la habitación de la persona en cuestión. En proceso choca con Alibaba que le pregunta qué ocurre, sin poder recibir respuesta alguna.

― ¿Qué le pasa a Aladdín? ―Dijo en voz alta siendo escuchado por Koumei.

―Probablemente vaya a ver a mi hermana ―contestó pasando de largo.

―A… ¿Kougyoku? ―Se quedó pensativo hasta que esbozó una sonrisa planificando algo en su mente.

El mago de la creación tocó un par de veces la puerta con los nudillos. La vos de la otra se asomó a sus oídos preguntando la identidad de quien quería verla. Luego de enterarse, ella se sentó sobre su cama vacilando en dejarle o no entrar. Sin embargo, al final le dejó.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó él.

― ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

―No saliste a caminar ―justificó― siempre paseas antes de dormir.

― ¿Desde cuándo sabes eso? ―Frunció el ceño.

―Bueno, desde que te veo por mi ventana. ¡Me refiero a que da al jardín! Me gusta ver al cielo nocturno y como siempre pasas, no puedo evitar verte.

A pesar de lo raro que sonaba, ese pequeño detalle le hizo soltar una risilla de sus labios. Sonrió ligeramente ocultando tal gesto con sus mangas. Platicaron de cosas sin importancia por un buen rato y, sí que había pasado el tiempo. La de pelo rosado se sentía incluso más relajada, empezó a bostezar y a sentir sus ojos pesados.

―Que sueño ―murmuró somnolienta.

―Será mejor que me vaya, hasta mañana ―se despidió el de trenza azul.

Kougyoku estuvo a punto de detenerle, aún no le había preguntado sobre la chica que Hakuryuu había hablado. Le daba cierta incertidumbre el tan solo saber de su existencia, estaba siendo paranoica. Una completa paranoica. Este se detuvo en seco, moviendo el pestillo de la entrada con nerviosismo, para luego decir:

―No abre.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Déjame a mí! ―gritó enfadada intentándolo, pero nada― ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ―Se agarró la cabeza con las manos y volvió a sentarse en su cama.

―Aladdín ―Se escuchó una voz tras la puerta, una que solo el magi podía oír― los dejaré salir cuando le digas lo que sientes.

― ¿Eh…? ¡Alibaba-kun! ―Exclamó estupefacto.

La joven le miró incrédula.

― ¿Alibaba-chan? ¡Ayúdanos por favor!

― ¡No hasta que cumpla el trato! ―Respondió enfadado.

― ¿Qué trato? Sea lo que sea… ―le exigió a punto de sacudirlo cuando él bajó la mirada.

―Alibaba-kun, a veces eres un completo idiota ―bufó parándose frente a la emperatriz. Tomó y exhaló el aire, dispuesto completamente a decir esas palabras. Aunque, al momento de soltarlas, recordó algo importante que Mor-san le había comentado un día de esos.

 ** _―A veces las acciones son más que las palabras._**

 _Entonces, ¿por qué no seguir su consejo?_

Aladdín dio unos pasos hacia delante, cerrando la distancia que les dividía y… la besó. Dejó lo que quería decirle de lado, esa era su forma de transmitirle todo lo que no podía hilar con palabras. Solo la atrajo hacia él para tocar sus labios. Kougyoku estaba paralizada por las acciones del magi. Nunca en su vida había besado a alguien, nunca se detuvo a pensar en el joven de esa forma. A decir verdad, no sabía si acabar con esto o corresponderle. Su mente dudaba mientras su corazón le dictaba lo obvio que debía hacer. Sin embargo, no pasaron más de unos segundos juntos cuando ella intentó apartarse. No solo Aladdín se rehusaba a dejarla, el cuerpo de la emperatriz se lo impedía. Sus labios se separaron por unos milímetros y volvieron a unirse por iniciativa de la emperatriz. Los latidos de ambos podían percibirse ya que ambos se encontraban uno pegado al otro. Se miraron cuando el aire se hizo vital y ella no paraba de sonrosarse bajo los orbes cobalto del mago. Este alzó la voz para decir:

― ¡Alibaba-kun déjanos salir!

―No escuché lo que quiero oír así que no ―respondió él tras la puerta.

― ¡Alibaba! ―Exclamó Kougyoku enfadada.

El magi se quedó pensativo unos momentos y sonrió hacia la mujer.

―Está bien ―suspiró el magi.

Camino hacia la otra y rodeó sus brazos en su cintura, ella saltó ligeramente por la sorpresa que le generó. Este sin mucho esfuerzo se tiró sobre ella directamente en su cama y, aún aferrada a ella, hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

―Aladdín ―tartamudeó sonrojada.

―No te preocupes, no te haré nada malo onee-san. Pero, presiento que Alibaba-kun no nos dejará salir hasta que me escuché decírtelo... Solo que me di cuenta de algo... ―Se aproximó más a su oído― quiero que esas palabras solo las oigas tu ―susurró tiernamente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos cuando él decidió hablar:

―Te amo.

Kougyoku lo miró estupefacta, por fin entendió por qué él actuaba tan raro. Estaba enamorado. Ella lo entendía, puesto que en su momento lo estuvo o al menos era una sensación semejante al concepto. ¿Y ahora? ¿Era amor lo que sentía por esta persona a la que apuntó su espada? ¿Por eso su corazón latía a un ritmo vertiginoso? O tal vez era por el hecho de que se le habían declarado y besado, lo cual nunca antes había pasado.

Él la observaba esperando alguna palabra, lo que sea. Tan solo no quería esperar más por saber lo que ella pensaba.

―No puedo entenderlo... ―dijo la emperatriz débilmente― no puedo entenderme... No tengo claro lo que siento, perdóname.

El magi solo le sonrió ardientemente y atrajo su cabeza a su torso.

―No importa ―Cerró los ojos― mientras pueda seguir caminando a tu lado seré feliz, incluso si no me correspondes.

 ** _No corresponder_**

Pero qué sentimiento más doloroso. Al que muy bien conocía y no recomendaba a la persona que la sostenía en sus brazos. Claramente una declaración necesita su respuesta: sí o no. Algo muy difícil para alguien que nunca se detuvo a pensar en el mago de esa manera. Sin embargo, la actual explicación podría justificar las veces que repentinamente piensa en él o con tan solo una de sus sonrisas le alegra el alma. ¿Eso es el amor? ¿Cómo alguien que sintió cosas por otra persona no puede identificar ese sentimiento? Tal vez si le da una oportunidad a ese magi... Pueda ser realmente feliz...

Con disimulo miró al de ojos cobalto que le extendía otra sonrisa. Ella se puso más roja y ocultó su rostro en su pecho.

― ¿Kougyoku?

―E-Em, y-yo... No sé muy bien lo que siento ―tartamudeó― pero, pero... ¡me hace muy feliz que sientas esto por mí! ―exclamó armándose de valor.

―Está bien Kougyoku ―Acarició su cabeza― podrán pasar mil años y yo te seguiré esperando y no pararé hasta que me digas **_te amo_** ―determinó con confianza― lo juro.

―Hasta que te diga te amo... ―citó en voz baja― suena bien...

―Puedo... ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy? ―Se aferró más a ella― tendría que responder muchas preguntas y no estoy de humor...

―No me parece mala idea ―sonrió abrazándolo.

Este se sonroso ante esa acción. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se acurruco con ella en su lecho. Hace mucho que no se sentía así, acompañado y querido.

―Hasta mañana, te quiero.

―Basta de decirlo y duérmete ―ordenó la emperatriz.

―Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo ¡Te amo K-o-u-g-y-o-k-u!

― ¡YA DUERMETE! ―Gritó con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Bueno aquí tenemos otro cap y de los más romanticos del fic hasta ahora 7u7 espero que lo disfruten °3° ¿Kougyoku corresponderá a sus sentimientos? ¿O dejará las cosas tal cual están? ¡Armen sus teorías gente! °0°/ Jjajajaja Irara XD Bruja, adivina, me llaman de muchas formas 7u7r pero siempre acierto (o por lo menos el 90%) Seguramente nos leeremos prontooooooooo -insertar música misteriosa-**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia ^-^**

 **Noami-chan**


	6. Capítulo 6

**¿Qué siento por ti?**

Cada vez que repetía esa escena en su mente sus mejillas adquirían un color más intenso. El corazón le saltaba del pecho mientras su rostro ardía a una temperatura que nunca antes padeció. Cada tanto las yemas de sus dedos rozaban sus labios que tomaban la forma de una sonrisa. Aquel suceso era uno que jamás había imaginado y tampoco se permitirá olvidar. En cierto modo, ese suceso le llenaba de emoción y le hacía pedir por más. Sin embargo, ante tal idea sacudía su cabeza y se palmeaba las mejillas en su rostro.

― ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ―gritó a sus adentros.

Estaba tan enfocada en su propia confusión que no se percató que estaba chocándose con alguien.

―Cuidado ―dijo la voz de esa persona.

― ¡Lo siento! ―se disculpó haciendo una reverencia y al subir la mirada sus orbes rosas pálido se encontraron con un par zafiro― ah, h-hola Aladdín ―murmuró tímidamente.

Tal vez todo fue una jugarreta de su mente. En la mañana no había nadie junto a ella en su cama y no se comentó nada al respecto. Pero, le había parecido tan real que juraría que no fue solo una alucinación. Hubo un intenso silencio entre ellos hasta que ella habló.

―Ayer, nosotros…

― ¡No te preocupes! Lo último que quiero es herirte, y si lo hice discúlpame ¡Me dejé llevar y no consideré tus sentimientos! ―exclamó sacudiendo sus manos tratando de calmarla.

― ¡Entonces si pasó!

― ¿Cómo? ―Arqueó una ceja ante esa respuesta, supuso que todo iría peor. Pensaba que le golpearía, lo acusaría de profanar su pureza, aunque solo se besaron, le mandaría a la horca o algo por el estilo. Estaba preparado para lo que tuviera para decir, solo que esperaba algo peor.

Se miraron nuevamente, un intercambio donde había una mezcla obvia de sentimientos. La de cabellos rosados no aguantó más la presión en el pecho que la situación le generaba. En un movimiento rápido se volteó y cubrió su cara con las mangas de sus ropajes ignorando todo tipo de preguntas de los miembros del palacio.

Aladdín suspiró resignado, ¿debía tomarlo como un rechazo? Depende para quién lo mire, además, no se rendirá hasta que ella exprese lo que siente por él. Eso sí, si es que tiene algún tipo de sentimiento precioso por ese mago de la creación. Entre pensamientos confusos su mejor amigo apareció dándole una palmada en la espalda. Riéndose a carcajadas le preguntó cómo iban las cosas, a lo que le respondió haciéndole la ley del hielo. Alibaba simuló estar más herido de lo que estaba y trató de convencerle que estaba arrepentido. Tras horas y horas de insistirle que le perdonara, acabó cediendo como el mejor amigo que era. Morgiana se le unió a una pequeña plática trivial y sin sentido en la que revivían viejas aventuras. Se sentaron en el pasto de los jardines reales del palacio mientras agitaban los brazos, reían o se avergonzaban por algún comentario.

― ¡¿Sigo teniendo ese olor?! ―gritó Alibaba desconcertado.

―El hedor Alibaba nunca se irá ―explicó Morgiana ubicándose a una distancia prudente.

―Alibaba-kun, si te bañaras más seguido no pasaría ―aseguró Aladdín bromeando.

― ¡ME BAÑO TODOS LOS DÍAS!

―Ah, entonces es de nacimiento ―dijo Hakuryuu pasando de largo.

― ¡MALDITO LLORÓN! ―le insultó el rubio desaforado.

― ¿Hakuryuu a qué huele? ―Interrogo Aladdín a la fanalis.

―A bosques orientales ―Chequeo su olfato.

Alibaba desvió la mirada malviviendo la crueldad de sus amigos y cuando Kougyoku pasó por su campo visual preguntó.

― ¿Kougyoku?

―Bueno ―Movió su nariz un par de veces― a flores, no, frutos… creo...

― ¿Crees?

―Es difícil de decir ―dijo explicó con simpleza. Los dos chicos se miraron. A Aladdín le mataba la curiosidad, es cierto que nunca presto atención al aroma de la persona que amaba. Así que, en vez de preguntarle a alguien más cómo era, prefería ir por sí mismo.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la soberana que estaba sentada relajándose. Él se sentó a su lado sin llamar la atención ajena que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Acercó su nariz a su hombro para percibir un fresco aroma a inciensos, una fragancia intensa pero refinada. La otra le miró extrañada, adquiriendo un color rojizo en sus mejillas.

― ¿Q-Que haces?

―Quería saber cómo era tu olor ―justificó con una gran sonrisa.

―E-Eh... Y-yo ―tartamudeo poniéndose de pie― ¡Idiota!

― ¿Ahora que hice? ―Se preguntó mientras la otra huía a otro sitio corriendo.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que mi corazón lata de esta forma? ―pensó Kougyoku cerrando los ojos y con las manos agarrándose el pecho.

Su hermano mayor Koumei sonrió al presenciar la escena y se acercó pretendiendo ser ajeno a esto qué ocurría.

―Nada importante ―respondió en un murmuro.

―Escuché acerca de la idea ocurrente de Alibaba ―dijo como si estuvieran hablando de la cosa más normal del mundo.

―A-Ah, s-sí ―Sonrió algo nerviosa.

―Y que Aladdín no se rendirá tan fácil contigo ―agregó caminando al lado de su hermana.

Ella asintió algo avergonzada.

― ¿Por qué le temes tanto a encontrar el amor? ―Cerró sus ojos y sonrió―Aladdín es alguien importante para ti. Además, todo ha pasado y el Imperio ya está encaminado a un futuro brillante. Deberías darte tiempo para enfocarte en ti misma ―exigió su hermano mayor.

― ¡No le temo! ―mustió antes de irse para estar sola.

El otro soltó un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa.

―Kouha, Kouen, al parecer nuestra hermana es un poco testaruda ―se dijo a sus adentros mientras en su mente se plasmaba la imagen de sus parientes tan cercanos.

Mientras tanto, la emperatriz caminaba enfadada por los pasillos del palacio real.

―No le temo, no le temo, no le temo ―se repetía una y otra vez frunciendo el ceño― ¡NO LE TEMO! ―Gritó enfadada.

― ¿Entonces por qué tan alterada vieja?

― ¡Judar! ―siseó ya con la paciencia colmada.

―Los rumores corren rápido sabías, sobre todo si son chismes ―Sonrió de costado.

―No, no, soy una emperatriz, esto no debería estarme pasando ―Se agarró las manos a la cabeza― ¡Mataré a Aladdín!

―Deberías culpar al unicornio ese ―interrumpió el de pelo azabache― fue él quien los encerró ¿no? ―Ella asintió para luego tratar de objetar algo, mas, él levantó su mano para callarla― supongo que el enano actuó como pudo.

― ¿Lo estás defendiendo? ¿No era que no te agradaba? ―preguntó extrañada― ¿Te sientes bien Judar-kun? ―Chequeó la temperatura de su frente para ver si no tenía fiebre.

― ¡ESTOY BIEN! ―La apartó de un manotazo― ahora estoy en buenos términos con ese idiota enano ―Desvió la mirada molesto― se trata de ti, vieja, no lo culpo por estar así.

― ¿Así como? ―Arqueó una ceja.

― ¡Qué te importa! ―bufó en voz alta sentándose en su báculo alejándose.

Ella le persiguió iracunda hasta que pudo detenerle.

― ¡No te entiendo a ti, Alibaba-chan, Aladdín ni a mí misma! ―Sus manos temblaban junto a las palabras que pronunciaban― bueno, eso no es nuevo ―Cayó de rodillas al suelo―. ¿Qué siento por ti? Será por eso que contigo mi corazón late así de fuerte… Que sentimiento más desconocido y agradable ―Soltó un suspiro de sus labios― ¿Estaré enamorándome otra vez?

―Me das asco vieja ―dijo sacándole la lengua.

― ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ―Comenzó a tratar de golpearlo, pero él puso su mano en la frente de la soberana para frenarla.

―Ese rukh rosa que te rodea me da nauseas, prefiero el negro. El tuyo es demasiado brillante ―explicó acomodándose bajo la sombra de un árbol.

― ¿Rosa? ―Arqueó una ceja.

― ¡No sabes! ―Comenzó a reírse de la ignorancia de la muchacha― ¡Qué tonta eres!

― ¡Basta! Tampoco es que me interese saber ―se quejó desviando la mirada.

―Bueno, te explico ―accedió el azabache inflando sus mejillas como un niño pequeño, a lo que ella sonrió― significa amor ―Sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras ella se erizaba.

―A-Amor ¿E-Enserio? ―tartamudeó esperando que fuera un mal chiste.

―Si no pregúntale a tu novio. Vas a ver que te dice lo mismo ―replicó él sin ver a la otra. Ella parpadeó confundida ya que no sabía a quién hacía referencia. Judar se dio cuenta y exhalando aire profundamente dijo―: hablo del enano.

― ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! ―gritó iracunda.

― ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ―preguntó Alibaba el que oía el escándalo desde su cuarto.

―Dice que Aladdín y yo somos novios ―contestó cruzada de brazos.

― ¿Y no lo son?

― ¡NO! ¡POR QUÉ DICEN ESO!

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y dejaron sola a la emperatriz maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos la desdicha y confusión que le tocaba pasar.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaa fans del Alakou u hermanos del alma, compadres...**

 **Pos aquí reportándome con otro cap y una muy testaruda Kougyoku 7u7 jejejeje Intenta asimilar los sentimientos de su kokoro u ¿Acabará aceptando a Aladdin? ¿O la amenaza friendzone se acerca?**

 **Jajjajajaja Irara, hay muchas formas para definirme pero nunca, jamás de los jamases me relacionaria con la magia negra 7w7 gente soy bruja blanca, no se nota? No soy taaan malévola XD Sasha Minari1 _7_ muchas graciaaas / me alegra que te guste esta historia ^-^/ Blue Kirito tsk, descubriste mis intenciones, ahora mi plan se arruinó.**

 **Muchas muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y pronto habrá nuevo cap °u°**

 **Nos leemos prontooo!**

 **Noami-chan**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Tomé una decisión!**

―Los odio a todos ―bufó Kougyoku enfadada.

― ¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó Morgiana.

―Judar y yo la molestamos un poco ―respondió Alibaba riéndose― desde entonces está malhumorada.

― ¡Todo es mi culpa! Esto me pasa por impulsivo ―se lamentó Aladdín estampando la cara sobre la mesa.

―No es tu culpa, a lo mucho es de Alibaba ―replicó Hakuryuu señalando al rubio.

― ¡¿Qué?!

―Bueno, fuiste tú quien los encerró y eso llevó a que todo acabara así ―explicó el exemperador.

―Puede ser… ―Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño― voy a hablar con Kougyoku.

―Espera Alibaba ―este miró a Mor-san― no metas la pata.

― ¡YO TAMBIÉN LOS DDIO! ―Alzó la voz cerrando de un portazo la puerta, luego transitó los corredores hasta llegar donde su amiga Ren Kougyoku, tocó varias veces la puerta y dijo―: ¡Soy yo, Alibaba!

Cuando se le permitió entrar, él se disculpó por venir tan tarde a su habitación. Ambos tomaron asiento en unas sillas bordó frente a una mesita pequeña oriental con vista directa a una gran y redonda ventana.

―Lamento todo. No pensé que las cosas se irían a tal punto, perdóname.

― ¡Tranquilo Alibaba-chan! No pasa nada ―Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa― pero de dónde sacaste tales ideas.

―Aladdín no para de pensar en ti ―comenzó a hablar― ustedes dos se llevan mucho mejor que antes. Hablan a solas de cosas que ninguno quiere contarnos ¡Se han vuelto muy cercanos! Llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez gustaba de ti porque se distraía fácilmente. Ya sabes, luego de que todo acabara al fin todos podemos descansar. Incluso Aladdín, se lo tiene merecido, Sinbad le hizo pasar un mal rato… Bueno, a todos.

La emperatriz bajó sus orbes rosadas con tristeza.

―Han sido tiempos difíciles.

― ¡Por eso debemos pensar ahora un poco más en nosotros! El mundo está a salvo y debemos pensar qué será de nuestras vidas a partir de ahora.

―Nuestro futuro… ―Se quedó pensativa― estás diciendo lo mismo que Koumei-oniisama.

― ¿Ah sí? ―Soltó una risilla― parece que no soy el único que opina así.

―Hoy me siento agobiada… ¿Por qué son tan insistentes? ―murmuró ella estrellando el rostro sobre la mesa.

―Porque se quieren en uno al otro ―. Aquella respuesta le hizo mirarle atónita― ¿O me equivoco? ―Kougyoku quería negar todo, pero no podía, simplemente no sentía que era lo que su corazón decía―. Que ames a alguien más no le hace daño a nadie, por qué te niegas tanto ―Era incapaz de formular una respuesta― tal vez sea insistente porque Aladdín es mi amigo y quiero lo mejor para él. Aunque, deseo tu propia felicidad. ¡A su lado lo lograrás! Que esto no te impida tomar una decisión por tus medios. Lo que digamos todos no significa que eso sientas en tu corazón… ―Repentinamente se puso de pie―. Ya no tengo nada más que decir.

― ¡Espera Alibaba-chan! Gracias… por hablar así conmigo, aunque Judar-chan y Koumei-oniisama lo hicieron, me siento más cómoda contigo.

―No es nada, eres mi amiga… Así como Aladdín, siempre tendrás mi completo apoyo ―Suspiró para abandonar la habitación con una abatida emperatriz.

Kougyoku se levantó para desplomarse en su lecho y hallar confort entre sus suaves sábanas y una esponjosa almohada. Abrazó fuertemente la misma cerrando los ojos.

 ** _¿Piensas que soy mejor que Alibaba-kun?_**

Nuevamente esa pregunta resonó entre sus pensamientos, hundió la cabeza en la mullida almohada y dijo en voz baja:

―Claro que lo eres niño tonto. Lo eres, lo eres, cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso ―se repitió a sí misma hasta perder la vergüenza de ello.

El escuchar eso de su propia boca hacía que se sonrojase demasiado, le ardía la cara y el corazón latía muy rápido. Quería que se detuviera, quería que esos sentimientos agobiantes y complicados pararan. Ya no quería confundirse, ponerse nerviosa o avergonzarse con facilidad a su lado. Solo quería paz, tranquilidad donde pudiera descansar y avanzar hacia delante. Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo sola, mucho menos ahora que tenía este tipo de emociones. Anhelaba sostener una mano con la que caminar por el resto de su vida. Siempre había soñado con ese momento en el que el amor conquistara su ser. Así como en los cuentos, sentirse completa con esa persona. ¡Qué tonta era! ¡Pobre de ella! Si no fuera por la decepción que sufrió hace unos años, no sería tan insegura con estas cosas. El temor a fallar era más fuerte que el sueño. Le temblaban los puños que se aferraron a la tela blancuzca mientras trataba de calmarse. ¡Qué frustrante ser tan cobarde! ¡Qué idiota por no corresponderle en ese momento! No cabía duda de eso. Aladdín podría haberle robado su primer beso, mas, quien le permitió continuar fue ella. Al finar terminó cediendo ante los encantos de ese mago de ojos azules. La que le permitió dormir juntos fue ella y nadie más. Tranquilamente pudo haberle hecho dormir en el suelo o gritado para que la dejaran salir. En cambio, lo abrazó y se cayó en un profundo sueño con una tonta sonrisa. ¡Él debe odiarla! De seguro piensa que la emperatriz juega con sus sentimientos cuando solo está confundida. Aunque lo culpe por haber tomado tal paso sin siquiera declararse antes.

 ** _No pararé hasta que me digas te amo_**

Esperaba desde lo más hondo de su alma que él cumpliera esa promesa, al menos hasta que se arme de valor para confesarle todo…

―No te rindas Aladdín ―articuló antes de quedarse dormida entre sus lágrimas.

No llegó a descansar por más de media hora. Se reincorporó acomodándose el pelo y el vestido. Ella había tomado una decisión.

― ¡Alibaba-chan! ―Gritó al ver al rubio acompañado de Morgiana― ¿Dónde está Aladdín?

―No sé, supongo que entrenando… ―Se detuvo uno segundos― ¿Por qué?

― ¡Quiero hablar con él!

En el momento que iba a explicarle con más detalles a lo que se propuso llegaron unos funcionarios. Todos comenzaron a hablarle al mismo tiempo, ella trataba de responder a cada uno con propiedad. Solo que la estaban exaltando. Apenas podía darse un minuto para decirle algo a su amigo puesto que los aristócratas la empujaban a su despacho donde seguían discutiendo estos asuntos. Ella se liberó de ellos y le pidió a su amigo:

― ¡Dile que quiero verle! No… No, ¡espera! ¡Yo lo buscaré luego! ―Salió corriendo para terminar rápido con sus deberes.

Los otros dos solo se dieron miradas cómplices y sonrieron.

― ¿Qué le pasa a onee-san? ―Interrogó Aladdín que venía caminando.

―Nada de qué preocuparse amigo ―Se cruzó de brazos, dejándole un espacio para sentarse.

― ¿Creen que onee-san me odie? ―inquirió jugando con su báculo.

―Lo dudo ―Ladeó su cabeza.

―No te preocupes Aladdín ―Morgiana le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

― ¡Por tu culpa la vieja está más irritante que nunca! También podrían callarse, estoy tratando de dormir ―Se quejó Judar que estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol cercano.

― ¿No podrías ser menos… Antipático? ―cuestionó el de Balbadd.

―Silencio Flabybaba ―Frunció el ceño.

―Alibaba ―corrigió su futura esposa irritada.

―Lo que sea ―Acomodó sus brazos tras la nuca para cerrar otra vez sus ojos.

― ¿Onee-san te dijo algo sobre mí? ―habló el magi de rukh blanco.

―Y si lo hizo ¿qué harás?

―Solo preguntaba ―Se encogió de hombros.

―En verdad te interesa lo que ella opine de ti ¡El amor no te sienta! ―Se burló el oráculo cayendo al suelo suavemente, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó al menor― pudo haberme hablado mal o bien de ti.

―No lo confundas, recuerda que estuve ahí ―objetó Alibaba.

―Pero no todo el rato que hablamos ―El percibió las rukhs rosas que revoloteaban alrededor del príncipe de Alma Toran― ¡CÓMO ME IRRITAN ESTAS COSAS! ―Comenzó a agitar los brazos para alejarlas a penas se le acercaron― ¡ME VOY A OTRO LADO!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Al fin**

Kougyoku trabajó arduamente para desocuparse inmediatamente de tantos documentos. Pero, llegó un momento donde su cabeza se caía del cansancio. Si bien Hakuryuu y Koumei estaban para ayudarla, era demasiado trabajo. Solo quería dejar todo y hacer lo que se había propuesto. Soltó un gruñido de frustración mientras firmaba algunos papeles.

―Si frunces así el ceño se te arrugará la cara ―comentó Koumei.

Ella estampó la pluma con enfado, ya a nadie le tenía paciencia.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Hakuryuu.

―No… Si, bueno ―Echó un suspiro― al fin me decido y no puedo hallar tiempo para encontrarme con él ―explicó aún sin verles a la cara.

―Entonces apresurémonos en acabar esto y aprovechas el descanso ―Hakuryuu le guiñó un ojo.

― ¡Sí!

Medio día se fue volando entre tantas tareas y debates sobre el futuro del imperio. Dejaron la oficina tan desordenada que ni les importó poner todo en su lugar, luego se encargarían de ello. Kougyoku corrió buscando al magi por todas partes, mas, no tuvo éxito. Más decepcionada que antes se sentó en el medio del jardín. Juntó algunas flores de pequeños pétalos blancos y centro amarillento y pomposo. Lentamente entrelazaba los tallos para armar una bella corona de flores, así mataba el tiempo normalmente. Se concentraba tanto que el tiempo volaba.

―Hola ―dijo alguien detrás de ella.

― ¡Aladdín! ¡estaba buscándote! ―exclamó la emperatriz más que sorprendida.

― ¿Ah sí? ―Se sentó a su lado.

Ella asintió nerviosa, su boca estaba más cerrada que nunca. No sabía cómo empezar o si solo debía dejar fluir las cosas.

―Ne, ne. Kougyoku-oneesan ―dijo Aladdín llamándola con la mano.

Ella se acercó dudosa. Él puso su propia mano frente a ambos para mayor confidencialidad.

― ¿Sabes algo?

―Deja de ser tan misterioso ―se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

―Te amo ―artículo sonriendo.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―Se sonrojó.

―Ehhhhh, no es la primera vez que te lo digo. ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

―E-Es que... ―se detuvo.

Aladdín acercó su mano al rostro de Kougyoku y acarició dulcemente su mejilla.

―Eras muy tierna ¿Lo sabes Kougyoku?

Ella abrió los ojos asombrada, desvío la mirada con un notable color rojo en ella.

―C-cállate ―tartamudeó haciendo un esfuerzo por no reaccionar de forma brusco.

El otro solo sonreía y rozaba sus dedos con la pálida piel de la emperatriz. La muchacha tapó su cara con las mangas de sus vestiduras. Pensó que sería horrible que la viera tan roja y con una expresión tan tonta.

―En verdad te quiero mucho ―expresó trazando patrones circulares con su pulgar.

―Y-Yo también Aladdín.

El magi bajó las manos de la otra que le miró avergonzada. Sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente. El azulino apoyó su frente en la ajena con una sonrisa tranquila. La emperatriz pasó sus brazos por la cintura del joven para acercarse más a él.

El rukh se tiñó lentamente de rosado pálido y danzaban alrededor de ellos.

― ¿Tú también qué...? ―Sonrió pícaramente.

Esta suspiró resignada y acercándose al oído dijo:

―Te quiero Aladdín.

En su rostro se formó una brillante sonrisa mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¡Al fin!

―No sabes lo difícil que fue decirte esas palabras, idiota. Además, solo tarde un día.

―Fue un largo día… Pero al final son las más dulces de escuchar ―habló el magi besándola.

―Aladdín... ―murmuró entre cada roce de sus labios― perdóname... por tardar... tanto en confesarme.

―Te dije que esperaría ―Se separó de ella― con tal de poder estar a tu lado.

―Gracias ―pensó volviendo a hacer contacto con los labios del otro.

Este abrazó su cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo. Ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acabando así sentada en su regazo. Con ojos cerrados solo disfrutaban del calor ajeno y de ese momento entre ellos, uno que solo les pertenecía a ambos.

Kougyoku entreabrió sus orbes notando algo extraño en su torso. Aladdín, tal y como era de esperarse, estaba tocando con su mano el pecho de la emperatriz sin siquiera su consentimiento. Estaba tan enfocada en aquel beso que no se había percatado de ello hasta ese preciso instante. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente.

―A-Aladdín, a-ah ―Rompió el beso respirando entrecortadamente.

Ella habría gritado, llamado a los guardias o le habría dado una bofetada. Sin embargo, él era especial para ella. Le hacía sentir completamente diferente.

― ¿Kougyoku? ―Este siguió como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

―E-Eh ―Respiró hondo para calmarse, no era algo cotidiano que tocaran esa zona― e-esto es algo inapropiado ―dijo irritada.

― ¿Por qué? ―Preguntó ingenuo.

―No está bien que toques a una emperatriz de ese modo, en un lugar donde cualquiera podría vernos… Menos sin mi consentimiento ―explicó con timidez.

Aladdín dejó en paz esa área y volvió aponer su mano en la cintura de la otra para atraerla hacia él. Apenas se encontraban a unos centímetros cuando él dijo:

―Que no tenga tu permiso no significa que no quieras ―le desafió entrecerrando los ojos.

―No te paces de listo ―Frunció el entrecejo imponiendo cierta distancia entre ellos― por ahora prefiero limitarme a esto ―Se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

El magi se sonrosó increíblemente, ella aprovechó para separarse de él y seguir con las flores.

―Aguarda un poco ―le dijo mordiéndose la lengua concentrada.

Él aproximó su cabeza para ver qué hacía. No se demoró más de cinco minutos en terminar y depositar la corona en la cabeza ajena. Él tocó las florecillas de su cabeza algo sorprendido. Esbozó una sonrisa tierna que hizo que la otra se sonrojara.

― ¡Esto es para ti! ―Extendió sus brazos hacia delante con alegría.

―Gracias Kougyoku ―Aladdín la jaló en un cálido abrazo.

Ella correspondió el gesto aspirando el aroma de su cuello, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre él. Ambos acabaron recostados en el paso observando el cielo. Cada tanto se volteaban para verse y platicar. En una de esas Aladdín picó sus mejillas mientras le sonreía divertido. La soberana no podía evitar reír ante esa conducta y tratar de apartar sus manos. Sin embargo, al final las manos del magi sostenían su rostro y ella colocó las suyas sobre las del otro. Se observaron por un buen rato hasta que juntaron sus frentes cerrando los ojos. Un tierno silencio los rodeaba, solo escuchaban sus respiraciones ir en un vaivén. Luego de unos minutos él se levantó y le ofreció ayuda a su amada para ponerse de pie. Ambos tomados de las manos caminaron hacia dentro del palacio, mas, justo cuando las miradas comenzaron a concentrarse en ellos comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

― ¿Kougyoku?

Ella pegó su rostro a su hombro mientras caminaban.

―Me da mucha vergüenza que nos miren ―dijo― me siento rara.

―Tranquila ―Acarició su cabeza― ya te acostumbrarás.

― ¿Qué dirán los demás cuando lo sepan?

―Gritarán y esas cosas, supongo ―contestó el mago.

―Por qué deben hacer tanto escándalo ―cuestionó.

―Ellos son así ―Suspiró resignado, repentinamente se le ocurrió algo―. Ven ―La jaló de la muñeca.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

―A mi habitación ―Le sonrió radiantemente.

Su rostro se puso completamente rojo.

― ¡¿EH?! ¿DE QUÉ HABLAS? A-AÚN N-NO ESTOY L-LISTA PARA ESO ―Gritó alarmada dejando llevarse por su propia imaginación― A-ALADDÍN H-HABLO EN SERIO.

Estuvo balbuceando durante todo el camino hasta que él cerró la puerta de su propia habitación. En ese momento cayó en cuenta que lo que pasaba por su mente podía pasar, considerando que él la rodeó por la cintura para abrazarla.

―E-Eh, A-Aladdín… ¿N-no crees que es muy pronto?

― ¿Pronto para qué? ¿De qué hablas?

―Tú de qué hablas Aladdín.

― ¡No me confundas! ―exclamó exasperado.

― ¡Oye! No soy yo la que quiere hacerlo sin llevar menos de un día como pareja ―bufó desviando la mirada.

― ¿Hacerlo? No entiendo… ―Inclinó la cabeza, confundido.

―Espera… No sabes de…

―Lo dije, no entiendo. Si el problema es que estamos aquí, pensé que sería un lugar privado para pasar el rato. Como estabas asustada de la reacción de los demás, mejor postergarla para mañana. Además, nadie pensaría en buscarnos aquí.

Kougyoku se quedó sin palabras. Aladdín trataba de ayudarla y ella se pasó de imaginación y quedó como la pervertida. Se separó del muchacho y se desplomó en su cama, tomó una almohada y soltó un chillido de empacho sobre la misma. El otro le miró extrañado. Sentándose a la orilla le dio unas palmadas en la espalda hasta que ella recobró la calma.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¿Me extrañaron XDDDD?**

 **Pos aquí les traigo otro cap, ya se viene el final. Si lo recuerdan esta es una historía corta que no constaría de muchos capítulos. Me emociono cada vez que veo que alguien me deja una review TTuTT me siento feliz.**

 **No sé que pasa con este fic XD no sé si tira a que habrá lemon o no por el echo de que ya 3 personas ya me preguntaron esto. Para resumir, no no habrá lemon, más que nada por la categoría que le di al fic y además no es algo que se me dé bien. He intentado imaginarmelo, pero soy demasiado inocente para eso . creanme que si. Pero bueno, hago lo que puedo y al menos estoy tratando de integrar smut o algo así a otro fic en el que ando trabajando. Ahora iré respondiendo a las reviews que me mandaron en este cap u**

 **Antes que nada! Como 3 guest me comentaron y yo ni idea como se llaman así que los diferenciaré por números y les responderé segun quién comentó antes y quién después.**

 **Agradezco el apoyo igualmente Guest1, aun si no pongo lemon. Guest2 me alegra saber que te gusta esta historia, ya que yo creo que tal vez no es la gran cosa y hay mejores que la mía. ¡Nunca me olvidaría de ella! Solo que me tomo mi tiempo para escribir y dejar reposar las ideas y eso. Por ende puedo llegarme a demorar. Guest3 a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando sale algún fic alakou o actualizan uno 7u7 y como vez he actualizado, así que gozalo! Y por último, pero por eso no menos importante, Blue Kirito! Me alegra leerte por aquí u por poco pensé que habías muerto (? amo tus coment tipo testamento como los mios. La mejora de mi narrativa no sé a qué atribuhirla. Tal vez porque me pasé el verano leyendo policiales de Agatha Christie (maldición me encanta como escribe y todo djghrghrkj) o no sé. La verdad nunca me di cuenta de que si mejoró o no. En mi oponión sigue igual XDDDD jajja YO AMO A ALADDIN XD osea vez mi galería de fotos y 90% es de él, después viene todo el alakou y luego el resto de anime. Nunca puedo dejar una historia abandonada o me da cargo de conciencia, a menos que sea por algo de fuerza mayor por lo que no pueda continuarla. No escribo yaoi... porque una amiga me traumo bastante con el, así que no quiero saber nada :'u maldita dudo que leas esto pero un día me vengaré.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, el testamento se me alargó, mas para no olvidarme! Eso pensando en un nuevo fic alakou (ok soy una maquina de fic cuando amo algo). Seguramente lo publicaré cuando defina bien la historia y demás. En un AU donde todo será diferente, algunos que murieron vivirán, otros tomaran otro camino en sus vidas (como Aladdin cof cof será magi de cof cof), alguno que otro nacerá antes porque se me cantó la gana XD Será un magi completamente diferente. ¿Les interesa? Me gustaría saber su opinión!**

 **Ahora si me despido!**

 **Noami-chan**


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Te quiero!**

La mañana siguienteKougyoku sintió una agradable sensación en su ser. La idea de tener compañía al dormir le estaba convenciendo. Tal vez, le pediría luego de un tiempo que duerman juntos. Estar en sus brazos le hace sentir a salvo y las pesadillas que suele tener desaparecieron esa noche. Por la mañana su cuerpo estaba pegado al ajeno que le sostenía por la cintura. El rostro del joven estaba descansando en el hombro de la emperatriz. Ella sonrió con ternura acariciando su cabeza depositando en beso en su sien.

―Buen día ―bostezó el chico aferrándose a ella como una almohada.

―Buen día… ―Le esbozó una sonrisa cálidamente.

El otro se sintió feliz al recibir ese gesto de su parte y la abrazó mucho más fuerte.

―Olvidé decirle a Ka Koubun que estaría aquí… Seguro se preocupará ―dijo ella de repente sentándose.

―El punto es que no sepan dónde estamos ―Le dio unas palmadas en la mata rosada que caía sobre el colchón.

―Aun así ―se detuvo para dejar atrás las preocupaciones.

― ¡EMPERATRIZ! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

― ¿Ka Koubun? ―se preguntó ella en voz alta al oír al hombre gritando por ella fuera en los pasillos.

―Emperatriz… ¡Emperatriz abra! ―Tocó la puerta reiteradas veces apenas escuchó la voz de su soberana― ¿Dónde ha estado?

―A-Aquí, ¿d-dónde más? ―respondió torpemente.

― ¿Desde anoche? Me asusté no haberla encontrado hoy en su cuarto ―explicó el asistente acercándose a su superior.

― ¡No te preocupes! Estuvo conmigo y como vez está sana y salva ―Sonrió de oreja a oreja al recordar que al fin ella aceptó sus sentimientos.

― ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ¡¿SOLA TODA LA NOCHE CONTIGO?!

Ambos asintieron en silencio.

― ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ―se quejó Ren Hakuryuu atraído por el escándalo y al ser la situación por un alterado Ka Koubun solo sonrió― oh…

― ¡No es lo que piensan! ―exclamó la de ojos rosa pálido.

―Aladdín así que al fin saliste victorioso ―su hermanastro fue a felicitar al magi que alegremente le platicó acerca de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

― ¡¿USTEDES ESTÁN JUNTOS?! ―La boca del acompañante durante años de Kougyoku se abrió más de la sorpresa.

―S-Sí ―Kougyoku estaba más avergonzada que nunca.

―Es… Es… ―Tanto Kougyoku como Aladdín temían su respuesta― UNA GRAN NOTICIA ―festejó el hombre pensando―: al final no pude hacer que se casara con el Rey Sinbad, pero el fracaso rindió sus frutos ―Miró malévolamente a la reciente pareja― ¡Hay que organizar la boda inmediatamente!

― ¿Boda? ―Morgiana y Alibaba asomaron sus cabezas por el umbral curiosos.

― ¡La de nuestra honrada emperatriz y el magi!

La fanalis y el príncipe de Balbadd no podían creer lo que oían. Justamente el día anterior su amigo sufría por haberse precipitado en su declaración aún sin saber si sería correspondido. Al día siguiente, mágicamente se estaba anunciando la boda. Y esta fue la reacción simultanea de la pareja mayor:

― ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

― ¿Qué pasó aquí? ―Alibaba se rascó la cabeza.

― ¿Qué nos perdimos? ―La pelirroja solo parpadeó.

Hakuryuu se lanzó a carcajadas abrazando su estómago fuertemente. El de ojos zafiro se vio muy fastidiado por la actitud del príncipe imperial y golpeó su cabeza con el puño para calmarlo.

―No pasó nada ―Saltó Aladdín del lecho para explicar todo― Ka Koubun-ojiisan está apresurando las cosas porque se enteró que estamos juntos.

―T-Tiene razón, ¡todo va muy rápido! No estoy lista para casarme aún… ―murmuró apenada― tal vez si dejamos que pase el tiempo, puede ser que luego sí… ―Jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras desviaba la mirada.

― ¡Es fantástico! ¡Podemos esperar cuánto tiempo quiera! ―Ka Koubun no podía esperar para ver sus planes cumplidos― la suerte esta vez está a mi favor ―Soltó una risa malévola que cayó apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

―Ahí va otra vez ―suspiraron los guardias que pasaban por ahí.

―Gracias Ka Koubun ―Ella le tomó de las manos sonriente― es bueno tener tu apoyo siempre.

― ¡No dude de eso emperatriz! ―Se irguió orgulloso.

― ¿Por qué tanta gente está en este lugar? Son tan ruidosos que no puedo dormir ―gruñó Judar entrando por la ventana de la habitación.

―Judar-kun, ¿no podrías entrar por la puerta? ―replicó imaginando que su llegada ocasionaría más conmoción.

―Si eso te molesta empezaré a entrar así de ahora en adelante ―Soltó una fuerte risa dándole un pequeño golpe con sus dedos en la frente.

― ¿Y bien? Alguien me explica o le debo preguntar a estas aves rosas ―Esbozó una sonrisa descarada que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Aladdín lo fulminó con la mirada solo para ser ignorado por el otro que rodeó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kougyoku.

―Vieja, hazme el favor de dejar de ser tan molesta.

Ella chilló apenas el magi oscuro acabó la frase, saliéndose de su agarre y dirigiéndose a Alibaba para quejarse con él de lo irritante que es Judar.

― ¡A CALLAR TODOS! ―Gritó Kougyoku haciendo que el resto guardara silencio― ¡Se van todos ahora! ―Fue empujando uno por uno a los intrusos en la habitación.

Entre aquellos que había expulsado vio al magi a quien no tenía intención de echar. Jaló al joven del brazo hacia dentro y cerró la puerta de golpe para luego acorralar al mago contra la pared.

―Esto es tu culpa.

― ¿Por qué Kougyoku? ―preguntó ajeno a lo que hacía referencia.

―Porque si no te hubieras declarado, si no me hubieras besado… ―Contempló el suelo unos momentos― tal vez no me habría dado cuenta de lo que siento… Y ahora estaríamos tranquilos.

Por un par de minutos no tuvo nada que decir hasta que decidió cambiar de lugares. Aladdín sostuvo las muñecas de Kougyoku que ahora estaba en el lugar en el que él anteriormente. Siquiera podía descifrar las intenciones ocultas bajo esos ojos azules.

―Pero decidiste corresponderme ―Soltó las manos ajenas para apoyar su codo por arriba de la cabeza de la soberana, así sus rostros estarían mucho más cerca― así que deberás afrontar las consecuencias ―Apoyó su frente sobre la ajena.

―Supongo… que yo también comparto algo de la culpa ―murmuró bajando sus párpados.

Lo único que recibió fue un tierno beso en los labios, apenas fueron unos segundos cuando él se apartó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

―Puede que no sea de la realeza o traerle algún beneficio a tu país, pero espero poder estar a tu lado en un futuro cercano y ayudarte en todo lo que necesites ―habló Aladdín tendiéndole su mano a la emperatriz.

Lo que decía era cierto, no era un miembro de la aristocracia. Nadie podría sugerirlo a él como alguien adecuado para ser su futuro marido. Sin embargo, gente como Ka Koubun parecían muy entusiasmados por la idea. Tan solo debían hacer conocer el poder del muchacho como magi y tal vez no sería tan raro que ambos sostengan una relación. Pero, ¿para qué preocuparse ahora? Ella lo ama, él la ama. Eso es todo lo que importa y se debe tener en cuenta. No hay por qué apresurar las cosas, es tan fastidioso que mencionen el matrimonio cuando apenas comenzaron a salir juntos. Ella quiere disfrutar cada segundo a su lado, pues resulta que nunca imaginó que él sería la persona que le correspondería. Jamás lo habría considerado en el pasado. En el presente, la idea no es tan mala, después de todo a su parecer el chico es atractivo en muchos sentidos y no solo en aspecto físico.

―Será un honor tomar tu mano de ahora en adelante, ¡eres la única persona en la que realmente puedo confiar ciegamente! ―exclamó ella al borde de las lágrimas.

Ella soltó una ligera risa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Aladdín.

―Y hablando del matrimonio ―comenzó Aladdín desviando la mirada― no fue una mala idea la de Ka Koubun-ojiisan ―Se inclinó hacia la emperatriz, recostando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

―Espera unos años mocoso ―crispó ella algo nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca.

La piel se lo erizó al sentir su cuello ser mordido por el magi.

― ¡¿Qué te crees que haces?! ―chilló de vergüenza.

El mago de la creación solo quiñó un ojo, sacando la lengua de manera tanto infantil como juguetona.

―Ni creas que te seguiré el juego ―Se apartó de sus brazos y le miró indiferente.

Aladdín no pudo evitar reírse de eso, Kougyoku era muy interesante en estas clases de situaciones.

―Como digas ―canturreó pícaramente.

La soberana suspiró resignada. Aún si el chico en el que se había fijado era tonto, sorprendentemente pervertido y sabelotodo, estaba segura de que tendría un futuro brillante porque sabía que a su lado estaría bien.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaa a todos u**

 **Pos aquí está el capítulo nuevo XD lo tenía terminado desde hace un rato, pero ya saben, el colegio y encima estoy enferma. Así que me las arreglé para escribirles la N/A antes del viernes.**

 **Agradezco el apoyo de todos, las reviews y sobre todo por leer. Aún si no comentan se los agradezco de todo corazón. LOS AMOOOO! w**

 **Blue Kirito creo que no me llegó el mensaje :'u por lo menos no vi nada. Ojalá te recuperes pronto, no importa que no sepa lo que pasó te deseo lo mejor (Te lo dice la que siempre se enferma XDD). Todo lo que empieza debe terminar y espero que este final te agrade y si no… gomeeen n hice lo mejor que pude.**

 **Les mando saludos a todos los guests que me comentaron (maldición pónganse algún apodo así los diferencio que me mareo ajjajajaja). Pero bueno más o menos lo que quiero decir responde lo que la mayoría dijo.**

 **Si,** **sé que no puse lemon y probablemente más de uno se decepcionó y yo no qué sé qué cosas más. No quise poner lemon, no es algo de lo que me avergüence de decir. (Igual no veo el problema de no ponerlo). Con respecto a la clasificación en la que situé la historia es de 13 en adelante años más o menos, según lo que leí en la guía de Fanfiction. Por ende, para esto se puede incluir algo de violencia (tampoco algo tan grave como la tortura así todo truculento), lenguaje burdo en menor grado y mínimos temas adultos. Si pongo lemon lo clasificaré más como M, más que nada por el público en general. Conozco gente que tiene 13 y son re contra pervertidos, pero a esa edad este tipo de temas no se deberían incluir en la lectura diaria. (Por algo los libros del cole son tan aptos para todo público XD) Y hay ejemplos como yo a esa edad que no sabían nada del asunto y me hubiera desagradado toparme con eso (soy mayor que 14, para aclarar, aunque no diré mi edad). Tampoco es que no me importen los fans, sino no me interesaran directamente no estaría escribiendo esto. Además, se me hace muy cliché que acabe en lemon o algo por el estilo. No es que nunca haya escrito algo cliché. A veces me sale sin darme cuenta, pero entre más pueda evitarlo conscientemente, mejor.**

 **Estas son mis razones respecto al tema, no me molesta si alguno no está de acuerdo o no. Estuve un buen tiempo pensando esto antes de escribirlo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como todos los finales termina dando cosita porque a veces quieres más o hubieras querido que acabara diferente. Sin embargo, escribo esto de todo corazón porque me encanta este ship y todo.**

 **Con esto me despido u tengo otro fic Alakou por si quieren leerlo. Se llama "Siempre juntos." Es una AU de magi muy wtf XDDDDDDD**

 **Nos leemos en otra oportunidad 7u7**

 **Noami-chan**


End file.
